camp_pining_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
That's Mine!
"Thats Mine!" is the 4th episode of the first season of Camp Pining Hearts,and the 4th episode of the overall series. Synopsis Pierre argues with Sapphire over who was the owner of a Magic 8-Ball, Paulette starts finding some secrets of the Camp counselors. Plot The episode starts off with Candice finding a Magic 8-Ball on the table. After rolling it once, she asks all people around her whom it belongs to. Almost simultaniously, Sapphire and Pierre respond "That's mine!". Candice stands there, confused who to give it to when Sapphire walks up to her, attempting to take it from her hands. Candice's refusal and Pierre's loud protests prevent her from doing so, however and the scene ends with both of them staring at eachother. Meanwhile, Paulette is standing in the counselor's office for reasons unclear. She is wondering about weird posters on the walls while looking at the clock; she had been waiting for the counselor for a while by then. After a little while more, she decides to leave and makes for her room. On the way however, she starts hearing sounds and follows them to a hidden corner. Sneaking ever closer to the origin of them, she finds the two counselors kissing. Shocked and even a little disgusted, she runs away, almost running over Amber in the process. Sapphire and Pierre are still staring at eachother. When Candice attempts to say something, Pierre talks over her and says that he's had the 8-Ball since he was eight years old, to which Sapphire retorts that she's had hers longer and that he doesn't even know how to read one. He reacts confused, saying that there is no great science to it and that it's just a toy. Sapphire seems a little angered by that, and their fighting over it goes on, until Percy suggests that they should settle everything with a fight. Paulette is sitting on a bench, debating herself over whether she should tell anyone what she had seen. Amber comes about and asks "what the hell was up with her". In the following conversation, Paulette gets caught up and accidentally reveals that it was something about the camp counselors. Smiling, Amber states that that's all she needed to know and leaves Paulette feeling guilty. Pierre agrees to his friend and says that they should have a sport's competition, leaving the choice of the sport to Sapphire. Without a moment's hesitance, she declares chess her choice. There is a brief discussion over whether chess is a sport, which Sapphire clears up. After that, Pierre snaps, leaving the room, screaming that Sapphire can have the thing. Without an apology or a word of victory, Sapphire leaves the room with her prize. "That's not the moral that sort of story is supposed to teach", Candice says to no one. The episode ends with a shot of Amber whispering something indistinguishable to Ruby and smiling. Characters *Pierre *Sapphire *Paulette *Percy *Amber *Ruby *Candice *The counselors Trivia * This is the first episode that Max Burns and Tony Sharpyl wrote. Category:Episodes